Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
When an electronic system includes both a display and a proximity sensor device, the host processing system of the electronic system may handle all processing or all processing that does not involve proximity input sensing. As the number of integrated functions performed on an electronic system increase, the processing burdens imposed on the host processing system of the electronic system also increase, resulting in host processing system induced latency in the electronic system. As a result, one or more functions of the electronic system may suffer from performance shortcomings due to the burden placed of the host processing system. For example, a delay between user input via the proximity sensor device and provision of visual feedback to the user via the display may arise because of host processing system induced latency.